1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of gas-tight housings for protective devices and systems for electrical power transmission and distribution systems, and more particularly to a method and arrangement for providing a gas-tight joint between two housing portions, e.g. between an end flange and a tubular pole-unit housing for a circuit interrupter or an insulating support column.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods are know for providing a gas-tight joint between a flange/end fitting and a tubular housing, e.g. especially for arrangements involving the end closures of gas-tight enclosures. One method utilizes a heat-shrink process whereby a metallic end flange is heated and assembled onto a tubular housing to which adhesive has been applied. Another method utilizes a flange having internal grooves that is assembled onto a tubular housing.
While the prior art arrangements may be useful to provide housing joints, these prior arrangements do not provide a desirable interference fit and the advantage of a grooved assembly.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a gas-tight joint between a housing and an end flange.
These and other objects of the present invention are efficiently achieved by the provision of a method and arrangement for providing a gas-tight joint between two housing portions, e.g. between an end flange and a tubular pole-unit housing for a circuit interrupter or an insulating support column. The joint is formed via a heat-shrink process to provide an interference fit. The housing is provided with grooves to retain adhesive during the assembly process.